Soul's Aren't Symmetrical
by The Deadly Melody
Summary: SoulXoc KidXoc. Two new students come to Shibusen academy, one weapon and one meister. Kid adores their symmetry and Soul's a little annoyed. Reason? Twins. R&R, rated T for possible language. PUT ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Perfectly Symmetrical Twins

**A.N. First, chappie, enjoy~! Matsu and Kaiyo-chan, disclaimer please~!  
Matsu: Yuki-chan doesn't  
Kaiyo:Own Soul Eater. Just  
Matsu/Kaiyo: US!  
***~Story Start~*  
Matsu's P.O.V.  
We stood outside a large door, that would lead us to the so-called, Shinigami-sama, and our future at Shibusen academy. I sighed and turned to my twin. "You ready to start the tests?"  
Kaiyo nodded nervously. "Yep...I guess sis."  
My both nodded and closed our eyes. We counted to three in our heads before opening our eyes and grinning at eachother in sync.  
"Hai~! Let's go~!" We both sang, giggling to eachother. We opened the door and walked into the room. There was a long pathway to walk on, until we finally reached a platform with a mirror on it.  
"Yo! Yo! Wassup!" Shinigami said, turning and lifting one large hand.  
We bowed together. "Thank you for having us here Shinigami-sama." My twin and I said, giving him an identical smile.  
He nodded. "Right, right! So first off, what are you two? Weapons? Or Meisters?"  
We both blinked before sighing. _Why is it everyone assumes we're the same thing?_ I thought sadly. I glowed lightly and jumped up, transforming into a large hammer. I twirled in the air for a bit before Kaiyo got me and stood me up. "Matsu-chan's a weapon. I'm a miester." She said, still holding me up." _"Gahh...twirling makes me dizzy_..."I said to her privately. She giggled lightly.  
Shinigami-sama looked at us confused before shrugging it off. "Well, that's excellent! It should be fairly easy for you two to sync soul wavelengthsthis way! Now, I asked for someone to show you around the school, but he isn't here yet."We heard the sound of the door opening. "Oh, there you are, Kid!"  
Kaiyo turned herself and I, to see some boy walking towards the platform, he was dressed entirely in black, with some white squares on his outfit. His hair was black except for three white lines on one side, and he had golden eyes.  
Shinigami waved. "So Kid-kun, where's Patty and Liz?"  
The kid sighed. "Patty's a little sick, so Liz stayed back to take care of her, father."  
Kaiyo andI stared at the two. _"Father!? How the hell!? They look nothing alike!!" _I said to my sis, looking between Shinigami-sama, and his 'son'. She just shrugged.  
Kid turned to look at us. "So you two would be the new students?"  
I sighed and transformed back to human form. I landed on my feet and stood next to my sister. "Yep." We said together.  
Kid froze for a moment, looking back and forth from me and Kaiyo. We frowned and looked at his father, keeping one eye on him, just incase. "Umm...what's with him? Is he gunna be alright?" We asked together.  
He just shook his hand. "He's fine, you'll find out in a sec why he's like this."  
All of a sudden he ran forward and glomped my sister, nearly knocking her over. "Perfect! Perfectly Symmetrical twins! Thank you father!"  
We stared at him. "Symmetrical?" We asked.  
Shinigami shrugged. "He has an 'OCD'. Everything has to be symmetrical with him. No go show them around Kid."  
Kid nodded, still hugging my sister, who started to blush lightly. "Would you mind getting off her." We asked. Kid sighed and let go of her. He turned to me, looking like he was going to hug me next. "Do it, and you won't live to tell the tale." We said in union.  
He blinked, before snapping out of it. "Right." He coughed. "Well let's go." He turned and walked off the platform. We followed after him. "So. What are your names?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.  
We pointed at Kaiyo. "Kaiyo." Then at myself. "Matsu."  
He blinked before nodding. "Death The Kid. How come you two always talk and do things in sync?"  
We blinked, before smiling at the chance to use Kaiyo's favorite phrase. "Are Liz and Patty are your weapons, correct?" He nodded. "Well you must be proud that you can sync you soul with two weapons, aren't you?" We asked.  
"Of course I am. What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, stopping and turning to face us."  
We stopped and looked at him. "If you can be proud of you connection, why aren't we allowed to be proud of the fact that our souls are so well connected, this isdone unconciously?" We both sighed. "This school's gunna be full of hypocrites, I can tell sister."  
He blinked at our statement, before laughing lightly. We stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "You two are strange...Don't worry, you'll fit in fine here. Well, let's go." He said turning and walking again.  
We stared after him. Kaiyo turned to me. "He might be able to pass the test, sister."  
I nodded. "Well...we have to wait until we meet any other potential friends, right? Then we can start the test."  
She nodded, smiling. I looked at her and smiled. "You enjoyed him glomping you, didn't you?"  
Her eyes widened. "What? No!"  
Kid turned and looked at us. "You two coming or not?" He called.  
We turned and smiled at him. "Ha~i!


	2. What The Hell Is A 'BlackStar!

_RECAP:  
She nodded, smiling. I looked at her and smiled. "You enjoyed him glomping you, didn't you?"  
Her eyes widened. "What? No!"  
Kid turned and looked at us. "You two coming or not?" He called.  
We turned and smiled at him. "Ha~i!  
_*~Story Start~*  
*~Matsu's POV~*  
My sister and I were following Kid up a large staircase. Well...Kaiyo was following him, and I was being carried up by Kaiyo.  
"You shouldn't make you sister carry you allthe way up the stairs, Matsu-chan."  
I glared over at him and stuck my tounge out at him, even though he couldn't see it while I was a weapon. _"Sister offered, and I was tired, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth."_ I said to him.  
He looked at me like he was buying it, so Kaiyo sighed. "It's fine alright. I don't mind." She said lightly.  
Kid looked at her before shrugging. "Doesn't matter. We're here anyway."  
We finally reached a flat surface and stopped walking. Sister put me down and I turned back into a human. I stretched before walking next to my sister. "'Bout time." We said, looking at the school.  
"Oi, Kid. These the new students?" Sister and I blinked before looking towards the front door. Some kid was standing their. He had white spiky hair, bright red eyes and oddly sharp teeth. I felt my face heat up a bit before growling lightly and looking over at Kid, along with my sister.  
Kid sighed. "Black*Star again? Should have figured this would happen. Yea these are the new kids, Soul."  
This Soul guy blinked and looked over at us. "But their both chicks."  
I got an anime vein and glared over at him. "What's wrong with that!?" My sister and I yelled. I saw him wince and shrug.  
"Alright! That's enough of the side characters talk! Time for the hero's entrance!" We looked up to see a kid shaped shadow on top of one of those cones sticking out of the school.  
Kid blew a fuse. "WILL YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE!? YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT AGAIN!!!"  
The shadow jumped down and landed a coupl of feet in front of Kaiyo and I. He straightened himself and pointed towards the sky. "Black*Star shall defeat the new students, and regain his status as 'most talked about person in school'!" He declared, bringing his arm down to point at us whlie he ranted.  
Kaiyo and I blinked before looking at eachother. "What the hell is a Black*Star?" We asked eachother.  
The boy did a faceplant. "I'm Black*Star! ME!"  
We blinked and looked at him. "Black*Star's your name?" We asked.  
He nodded. "Yep! With such an awesome name, you must want to bow down to me, right?"  
"Nope." We answered, watching an arrow go through his head.  
He shook his head and growled. "Then I'll make you! Tsubaki! Ninja dagger mode!" He shouted. We heard a voice answer him beforea small dagger appearedin his hand.  
Kaiyo and I blinked. _He's a meister, eh...Well this'll be fun!  
_He charged at us, raising the dagger as he ran. "Here I come!"


	3. Maka Chop Vs Matsu Slam

_Recap:  
He shook his head and growled. "Then I'll make you! Tsubaki! Ninja dagger mode!" He shouted. We heard a voice answer him before a small dagger appearedin his hand.  
Kaiyo and I blinked. He's a meister, eh...Well this'll be fun!  
He charged at us, raising the dagger as he ran. "Here I come!"_

**Yeah, my friend just finished Soul Eater, and she begged me to put her oc in, so yeah...here ya go Jess-chan!  
**  
*~Story Start~*  
*KAIYO'S P.O.V*  
The boy ran at my sister. She looked at me through the corner of her eye. I sighed and nodded slightly. She grinned at me.

She side-stepped him, making him, making him almost fall down the stairs. He turned around to attack when-

_WHAM_

He was now lying on the ground with stars circling his head. Matsu stood over him with her arm turned into a hammer.

She took a step back and returned her arm to normal as a girl appeared from the dagger. She was dressed in a ninja-ish outfit, with long black hair tied up at the back. "Black*Star? Black*Star?"

"Oh don't worry." We said. She turned to us confused. "His brain should be fine. It was just a 'Matsu Slam'. They don't hurt much."

She nodded nervously and we turned to the other guy. "You gunna fight us too?" We asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "Nah. My meister isn't here, and it wouldn't be cool to get hit in the head like Black*Star..."

"You say that and yet you get hit almost everyday." He started to turn when a book suddenly slammed down on his head, knocking him to the ground. "Maka chop!" A girl said while walking around him. She smiled at us. "You two are the new students right? Nice to meet you! I'm Maka, and this," She paused to nudge her partner with her foot. "Is Soul, my weapon."

We smiled at her and waved. "Kaiyo and Matsu!" We said in reply.

The girl who was paired up with Black*Star stood up. "I'm Tsubaki. Nice to meet you!"

We smiled at her and nodded. "You too!" We looked around before nodding. "Well if that's everyone you really want us to meet, then-"

"BLACK*STAR-BAKA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" A voice yelled from the school entrance.

Black*Star's eyes snapped right open and he jumped up, holding his hands up infront of him. "N-now calm down Tia-chan...I swear it wasn't my fault."

A girl walked over from the entrance and stood in front of Black*Star. She had short, dirty blond hair, that stuck out at the end. Her eyes were green, and she had bright blue triangles on either cheek. She glared at him for a moment before turning her arm into a shield and hitting him. "It never is you fault, is it?" She growled at him before hitting him again. "If you got hurt less I wouldn't have to do so much extra training for these complicated injuries you keep getting!" She yelled before looking at us. She blinked. "Oh...you're the new students? I'm Tia. Nice to meet you."

We nodded nervously. "Since we guess that's everyone," We clapped our hands together. "We have a test for you guys!"

They all blinked and looked at us confused. "A test?"

We nodded and smiled. "Mmhmm! You know both of our names, but we doubt you'd be able to tell us apart right now. So, were gunna give you each one day to be able to tell us apart, starting tomorrow. Those of you who can't figure it out," We shrugged. "Well, I guess we won't talk to you. You'll each get one day to hang out with us by yourself, and those of you who manage to figure it out, can't help the others. Why'd you guys say?"

"Sounds cool...I'm in" Soul shrugged.

"Yes! I will do this and prove myself worthy of being god!" Black*Star shouted.

"If Black*Star will, then I guess I'll try." Tsubaki said quietly.

"If it'll get me out of training for Star Baka's injuries, sure!" Tia smiled.

"I'll do my best!" Maka said while cleaning off her book.

"Guess this means I'll have to try to." Kid shrugged.

We smiled. "Right! First person will be declared tomorrow! Good luck!" We turned and ran ahead of them, into the school.

"So what do ya think, sis?" Matsu asked me.

"I think Maka and Kid'll be able to...maybe Tia-chan too."

She nodded in agreement. "And maybe Tsubaki. But we'll have to do Black*Star first, or she might try and help him."

"Right." I agreed. I turned my head and smiled at her. "First things first. Let's plan out that order."


	4. The First Four Tests

_Recap:  
We smiled. "Right! First person will be declared tomorrow! Good luck!" We turned and ran ahead of them, into the school.  
"So what do ya think, sis?" Matsu asked me.  
"I think Maka and Kid'll be able to...maybe Tia-chan too."  
She nodded in agreement. "And maybe Tsubaki. But we'll have to do Black*Star first, or she might try and help him."  
"Right." I agreed. I turned my head and smiled at her. "First things first. Let's plan out that order."_

**IMPORTANT!! This chapter isn't ment to be a long, thought out serious chapter. It's just shorts on how they became able to tell the twins apart...so more like a crack chapter!**

*~Story Start~*  
Matsu's P.O.V.

I smiled at Kaiyo, as we looked at the schedule between us. "So, you ready to start yet?"

Kaiyo nodded, smiling. "Yep! Let's get this started." I nodded in agreement and we got up, going off to find our first test subject.

DAY 1 - Maka Albarn

"So I'm the first to try and tell you two apart?" Maka asked. We nodded and smiled at her. "Alright! I can do this!" She told herself, ranting about a plan of some sort. Kaiyo and I felt an anime sweatdrop on both of our heads as we watched the blond girl rant.

"...You two really look alike, you know that?" Maka asked, lying on the floor in front of us. We smiled at her and nodded from our position, sitting crosslegged infront of her. She had already spent half the day, trying a bunch of different ways to tell us apart, all failing.

She suddenly brought her head up and blinked, looking behind us. She brought up an arm and waved. "Hey Soul!" I felt my face heat up slightly, and Kaiyo ad I turned to see...no one. We looked back at Maka, who was now smiling and sitting on her knees. She pointed at me. "You're Matsu!" She declared.

We blinked, staring at her before Kaiyo beamed and I sighed. "How'd you figure it out?" I asked.

She smiled. "Well...Soul told me that when he first saw you guys, the one who could turn into a hammer blushed." I stared at her, mouth open, before anime tears started flowing down my face. _Noo...I thought no one could teeeeellll....waaaaaah...._"And later, Kid-kun said that only Matsu was a weapon...that doesn't count as cheating, does it?"

Kaiyo smiled and shook her head. "No...that just sounds like something we would do...so since we can't really give you your actual prize until everyone's done the test..."

"For now you get..." I continued, looking at my twin, who turned to me with an identical grin. "TWIN GLOMP!" We shouted jumping forward and hugging Maka, who fell onto her back. We giggled like crazy, and eventualy, Maka joined in.

DAY 2 - Soul 'Eater' Evans

"Your turn Soul!" We called to the 'cool' weapon. He groaned and looked at us two lazily. Before sighing and sitting up.

"Do I honestly, still have to do this?" He asked. "It's so un-cool...just like you two."

We got anime veins on both of our heads and glared at him. "You said you would, so you have to."

He sighed. "Yeah, but it's probably gunna be boring talking with you two anyway, so what's the point?" He asked, looking to his left.

I growled and turned part of my arm into a hammer. "MATSU CHOP!" I cried, bringing the flat side of the hammer down on his head." His head went forward and hit the desk. I lifted the hammer off his head, which he grabbed and glared up at me.

"Cheap hit..." He argued.

"Stop being a jerk and I won't have to do that." I argued back.

He sighed. "Whatever Matsu."

We blinked and stared at him. "How the hell..."

He looked at Kaiyo. "When she hit Black*Star, you called it a 'Matsu Chop'...so the one who can turn into a hammer is Matsu..." He answered. He looked back at me. "We done now...?"

I blinked. "That's gotta be a record or something?" I said to Kaiyo,who shrugged.

"Well...I guess we're done then...Later!" She waved walking off. I shrugged and followed.

DAY 3 - Black*Star

"THERE YOU ARE!" He screamed as soon as he saw us. "HOW COULD YOU NOT MAKE GOD TAKE THE TEST FIRST!?" He demanded. We tried to answer, but he cut us off. "Never mind that! I have decided that we will have a battle to figure out who is who!" He declared. We looked at him confused. "The terms are, it'll be a one-on-one battle, meister vs meister! Do you accept?" He asked, finally looking at us.

I smirked. "Fine. We accept." Kaiyo looked at me like I was crazy. Which she should have done. After all, she's horrible at fighting by herself. "But, if you win, we don't have to tell you anything. If we win, we have to tell you who's who. Deal?" I asked.

"YES! BLACK*STAR SHALL WIN THIS CONTEST!" He shouted, completly ignoring what I had said last. I shrugged. _Oh well._

Skipping fight ('cause it's a drabble/crack/filler chapter)

"Looks like Black*Star's gunna win." I said to myself, loudlu enough so they could hear it. I sighed. "Oh well. Then we won't have to tell him who's who."

"What'd you mean?" He yelled at me, throwing a punch at my sister, who dodged at the last minute.

"Our condition was that if you lost, we would tell you. Since you're obviously gunna win, we don't have to tell you." I said simply.

Black*Star blinked and stopped running after my sister. He stood where he was, before kicking the ground and falling on it. "OW!! MY FOOT! SHE BROKE IT! I CAN'T CONTINUE!"

I sweatdropped at what he had done. _Does he really not wanna lose to someone so bad, he'll fake a broken foot? _Kaiyo walked over to Black*Star. She shrugged and kicked him. He groaned. "Fine, you win! You win!"

Kaiyo and I sweatdropped before pointing at Kaiyo. "Kaiyo's the meister..."

Black*Star jumped up. "Alright then! Later!" He called waving and walking away. We stared after him. _Wierdo..._

DAY 4 - Tsubaki

We walked through a garden, looking around at the flowers. "Aren't you named after that flower, Tsubaki?" Kaiyo asked, pointing at a bunch of carmellias.

She smiled and nodded. "Yep. And aren't you named after 'pine trees', Matsu?" She asked.

I shrugged and nodded, Kaiyo smiling. "That's right."

Tsubaki smiled and looked at me. "You're Matsu, right?"

I looked at her and laughed lightly. "Yeah...found out when I nodded right?"

Tsubaki. "Yep."

Kaiyo and I smiled. That had to have been the easiest one.


	5. Soul Resonancing?

_Recap:  
Maka had figured it out because Kid had told her Matsu was the weapon, and Soul said the weapon had blushed a little when they first met.  
Soul had figured it out because he let Matsu 'Matsu Chop' him, because he knew Matsu was the weapon.  
Black*Star had figured it out because he 'lost' a fight to Kaiyo, so they just told him.  
Tsubaki found out because Matsu's name means 'pine trees', and she nodded when she had asked, while Kaiyo had just told her she was right._

**Chapter dedicated to the awesome j u li eT l o v e you and the equally awesome Senri Shiki Fan, who have both reviewed on the story ^.^  
Senri-  
*****giggles* The twins remind me of Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club.  
*****giggles* It's gunna be like the which one is Hikaru game right?  
You giggle alot lol XP. But this is the last chapter where the twins are like this (probably), so enjoy it while you can!  
****julieT-  
****yay, i really like this story! please update, IM VERY EAGER TO READ MOARR  
please update soon! :3 i love this story  
You people are so impatient ;p. I'm gunna (try to) change up my writing schedule a little. A new chapter of Souls Aren't Symmetrical every friday, like usual, but I'm gunna try to get new chapters up on sundays too, 'cause I apparently write really well on sundays O.O...**

**NOW YOU OTHER READERS FOLLOW THEIR EXAMPLE AND REVIEW!!! I KNOW YOU'RE READING, I HAVE A LIST OF PEOPLE WHO FAV AND WATCH THIS STORY!!!!**

*~Story Start~*  
Matsu's POV

DAY 5 - Tia

Tia stared at our arms, which were currently folded, and lying on our table at the cafe. We raised an eyebrow each at her staring. "Is their something you'd like to know about our arms?" We asked.

She looked up at our faces, then back down at our arms. "Show me your right arm each."

We blinked at the strange request. We tilted our heads in opposite directions, confused. "Why?"

Tia glared up at us. "I don't need to give you a reason. Now I suggest you let me see your arms, or I'll give you the same treatment as Baka*Star." She growled the threat, lifting up her right arm, which she had turned into a shield.

Our eyes widened and we quickly thrust our right arms at her. She grabbed them and looked closely before smiling. "There!" She sang happily, pointing at our wrists. She looked at me. "You're Matsu, because you have a birthmark shaped like a soul on your wrist." She turned to my twin. "And you're Kaiyo, because you have one that looks like Shinigami-sama's mask."

We blinked and quickly took our arms back. "Seriously!?" We cried. Sure enough, the marks were on both of our wrists. We started to anime cry. "Now we're not identical anymore...How the heck did you see that when we didn't!" We cried at her.

Tia jumped before smiling at us. "I'm a medic. I'm supposed to be good at noticing things...but...please stop crying." She begged. We spent the remainder of the day having a montage of all the moments we had been identical in everyway.

DAY 6 - Death The Kid

Kid shoot another round of bullets at us. Kaiyo quickly hid behind a wall to escape the barrage. _This is insanity! _I yelled mentally to Kaiyo. _All we did is say hi, and he starts shooting at us! This is messed up! KID'S messed up!_

"I know!" Kaiyo answered, peaking around the wall to try and see where Kid was. "But maybe if we just hit him hard enough, he'll calm down."

"Don't count on it." A voice said. Kaiyo froze. I looked behind her to see Kid standing next to her, gun pointed at us.

I growled and looked back at Kaiyo. _Ready?_

Kaiyo swallowed. "Yeah." She answered, getting a confused look from Kid.

I quickly transformed back into a human, hitting Kid with my hammer arm. He got pushed away from us, but he had blocked the hit with his weapons, and hadn't been hurt at all. I growled and quickly transformed back. Kaiyo grabbed me and held the hammer end towards Kid. She glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He frowned and pointed the guns at us again, firing wildly. I took most of the blows, the others just flying past harmlessly. We started to run again, when we heard Kid firing again. Kaiyo was about to run, when a larger bullet hit me dead on, knocking me out of Kaiyo's hands. Kaiyo stopped running and turned towards me. "You alright, Matsu?" She called.

I changed back into a human and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Kaiyo!" I called back. I saw Kid walk up behind Kaiyo. My eyes widened and I jumped up. "KAIYO WATCH OUT!"

_BAM_

Kid's weapons had turned back into human forms, and had landed on a metal plate on the floor. The tall one stretched while the shorter one giggled insanely. "BAM!"

Kid smirked and pointed at Kaiyo. "You are Kaiyo and your weapon is Matsu."

I growled and tried to hit him with my hammer arm, but he backed up. "You jerk! We weren't gunna make you take the test because we already heard from Maka you could tell us apart!" I yelled at him.

He blinked. "Really?" He shrugged. "Well now you know for sure!" He smiled.

Kaiyo and I sighed irritably. _Idiot..._

~TESTS - COMPLETED~

We walked into the classroom, and walked over to everyone. We stopped infront of them, smiling. "We have news!" We sang out. Everyone turned towards us expectantly. "You all passed the test!" We sang, giving them all a thumbs up. "Which means~" We looked to eachother and nodded. We closed our eyes. "Soul Resonance Break!" We said quietly. Our souls disconnected and we re-opened our eyes. I turned back and smiled at everyone while Kaiyo stretched.

"We can stop the soul resonance." I said happily. The others stared at us in mid-shock.

Black*Star suddenly jumped up and grabbed the front of my shirt. "You two've been using soul resonance!? Since when!?"

I looked up thoughtfully.

_We both nodded and closed our eyes. We counted to three in our heads before opening our eyes and grinning at eachother in sync.  
"Hai~! Let's go~!" We both sang, giggling to eachother._

"Since a little before we met Kid." Kaiyo answered.

The others had a group sweatdrop, and we smiled innocently.

"Since we're not soul resonancing anymore..." I started.

"...looks like things are gunna be a lot funner." Kaiyo finished.

We smiled at eachother, ignoring the ranting from the group.


	6. Bruises vs Teeth

_Recap:  
__"Since we're not soul resonancing anymore..." I started.  
__"...looks like things are gunna be a lot funner." Kaiyo finished.  
__We smiled at eachother, ignoring the ranting from the group._

**Today's chapter is dedicated to:  
Vampiredolli  
j u li eT l o v e you  
****  
and toaster strudels. Yum~!**

**Anywho, enjoy the chappie, yada yada...Oh yea, IMPORTANT! I'm going on vacation and won't be back until August 25. So, I'll post another extra chapter on sunday. Watch for it!**

*~Story Start~*  
Matsu's P.O.V.

"Mi-ss-ion t-ime!" I sang, following behind Kaiyo. She laughed lightly at my behavior. We were walking from our class to Shinigami-sama's room. Today, we would be receving our very first mission. Kaiyo was nervous, but I was estatic!

"What'd you think we'll have to do?" She asked quietly. I smiled at her.

"Take on a demon god!"

"Matsu! Don't joke about that!" She yelled, hitting me.

I pouted and opened the doors to the room. We walked down the long hallway with the odd archways until we reached the platform. Maka and Soul were standing there already, facing Shinigami-sama. If you looked hard enough, you good see Death-Scythe hiding behind the mirror.

Shinigami waved an over-sized hand at us. "Ah! There you two are! We've been waiting for you!" The two turned to look at us. Maka smiled, while Soul just nodded.

We stood on the platform next to them. "Why did you call us here?" Kaiyo asked.

"Weeell! There's been a report of two pre-kishin souls ausing trouble in a nearby town. So I want you four to go get rid of them." Shinigami explained, claping the giant hands together.

"Why do we need to go with these two?" Soul asked, pointing over at us.

I glared at him. "Cause we're new here and it's our first mission! If we went by ourselves now, and got killed, or lost, it would be your fault."

He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Still seems un-cool to me."

I growled and turned my arm into a hammer. I was about to hit him when.

"Shinigami chop!" Soul was on the floor, twitching. Shinigami's hand floated above him. "Be nice."

I blinked and looked over at Maka. "Does anyone else in this school do that?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, just us."

I nodded. "That's good..."

Shinigami's hand went back to his side, and Soul was now standing up. "Right then, time to leave for your mission."

"Hai~!"

FF TO OTHER TOWN ('cause I'm Lazy XP)

It took us all day to reach the town, and it was now night. ('Cause all the fights in this anime are at night.) I was looking around at the town, while Maka and Kaiyo studied a map. Soul had gone to park his motorcycle. Not like we needed to now the town's layout. We're just gunna get carried around.

"So, where should we start looking." Kaiyo asked. I turned and walked over to the two. I don't NEED to know the layout. Kaiyo'll just get mad if I don't pretend to care.

"Well, we're already near where most of the killings happened. We should look around here." Maka answered. She folded up the map. Soul walked up to us. "But you two should be weapons for now. It'll be harder for them to discover us."

I nodded and turned into a hammer. Kaiyo grabbed me before I could hit the ground, and leaned me on her right shoulder. We looked over and saw Maka and Soul ready too.

FF A BIT (laaaaazzzzzyyyy)

We had been walking for a while now. Suddenly, two shadows appeared at the end of the alleyway. Maka took a step forward. "Excuse us, would you please get out of our way."

They started laughing creepily and took a few steps toward us. Maka quickly backed up and held Soul in front of her. Kaiyo did the same with me.

The two stopped when they were in the moonlight. Their faces were the usual disoriented mess that were pre-kishins. They kept giggling and the one on the left raised it's head. "Two...two girls, brother...how delightful..."

The other shook his head. "Shibusen...there's four of them..."

They looked up at us with blank eyes, and opened their jaws, perfectly in sync. "We...are the Kishin twins..."

We stared at them in shock for a moment. I groweled and stuck my head and arm out of the weapon. "YOU LOSERS! YOU CALL YOURSELVES TWINS?! YOU LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!!! EVEN IF YOU USED TO, YOU ARE AN UTTER DISGRACE TO TWINS!!!"

Maka stared at me, blinking stupidly. Kaiyo sighed and looked up at me. "Please Matsu, calm down."

I growled and went back into the weapon._ "Kick their asses, Kaiyo..."_

She nooded and looked over at Maka through the corner of her eye. Maka nodded slightly. At the same time, Maka and Kaiyo rushed forward, swiping at the twins with us. They jumped to the entrance of the alley, and ran in different directions.

Kaiyo groaned and looked over at Maka. "You get the one that went left, we'll get the other one!"

Maka nodded and we quickly ran after our kishins.

We ran past another couple of alleys, until we saw movement in one. Kaiyo stopped and looked down the alley carefully. We heard creepy laughter come from. Kaiyo took a deep breath and I smirked. _"Butt kicking time!" _I cheered mentally.

((Note: I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so don't hate me if it's crap! PLEASE!!!))

Kaiyo entered the alley and pointed me at the demon. "There's no way to run, so just give up so we can have your soul."

The demon laughed and turned to us. Moonlight glinted off the weapons in his hands.

She sighed and held me with two hands. "I warned you."

We charged at the demon. He quickly dodged and swiped at us with the blades, Kaiyo turned and used me to block the blades. She pushed the demon away, trying to unbalance it. He started to fall backwards. Kaiyo smiled and struck at him.

The demon smirked. He spun in the air and hit my shaft with one of his hands. Kaiyo lost her grip, and I went flying to the other side of the alley.

"Matsu!" Kaiyo cried. The demon punched her in the stomach, knocking her into the corned of the alley. Her head hit with a _thud._ She layed there, clutching her stomach.

The demon walked over to her, raising it's weapon filled hand. He grinned menacingly. "Now for your soul..."

Kaiyo looked up at it, smirking. "I don't think so. NOW!"

"Sure." I answered. The demon started turning, but I quickly hit the side of it's head with my hammer, knocking it into the wall. The skull snapped from the force. The demon disappeared, leaving a floating red soul in it's place.

My arm transformed back into normal. I grabbed the soul with two fingers and stared at it.

Kaiyo struggled to get to her feet. When she saw my staring, she blinked and looked at me confused. "Aren't you gunna eat it?"

I frowned and looked at her. "We have to eat 99 of these things to become Death Scythes, right? Shouldn't eating the souls of demons make us evil?"

Kaiyo shook her head and mock-glared at me. "Just eat the damn thing so we can leave." She lectured, starting towards the exit.

I shrugged and swallowed the soul. I tried to ignore the feeling of swallowing it, and quickly followed after my twin.

A short walk and we saw Maka and Soul. I waved at them while Kaiyo just smiled. Maka waved back. "We got ours, you?" She called.

We nodded and gave a thumbs up. I heard Maka giggle and smiled too.

When we finally caught up with them, I noticed Maka and Soul staring at my face. I blinked. "What?"

Soul started laughing like a loon, while Maka giggled lightly. "Dude...how'd you get a bruise on your face?"

I blinked and touched my face, wincing slightly as it hurt. I thought back to the fight and groaned. When Kaiyo had missed the demon, she had hit the floor instead.

Soul kept laughing, and I glared at him. "Oh shut up! I turn into a hammer, which you HIT people with, and that part happens to be my face. You turn into a scythe." I stopped to smirk. "Maybe that's why your teeth are so sharp."

Soul stopped laughing and glared at me. "Shut up! You're just jealous you don't have awesome teeth!" He argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, 'cause I soo want to be a shark."

"I am not a shark!"

While we argued, Maka and Kaiyo stood to the side. Both had a bead of sweatrolling down their heads. Maka finally spoke up. "Hey...can we stop arguing and find Soul's motorcycle?...please?"


	7. Demon Sword Ragnarok

_Recap:  
Soul stopped laughing and glared at me. "Shut up! You're just jealous you don't have awesome teeth!" He argued.  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, 'cause I soo want to be a shark."  
"I am not a shark!"  
While we argued, Maka and Kaiyo stood to the side. Both had a bead of sweatrolling down their heads. Maka finally spoke up. "Hey...can we stop arguing and find Soul's motorcycle?...please?"_

**SOOOOOOOOO Sorry it took so long! I had a vacation, then school started again, and projects and stuff... I am soooooo sorry! Just to keep the story going though, if it ever takes me more then a week again, feel free to yell at me.**

**On a happier note, we're finally getting into the main storyline. yes, all those chapter were prologue, seeing as we had to introduce the character, show how they can be told apart by the others, how they fight, blah blah blah. But now we're in the story! So yay! *Happy dance***

**Also, from now on, the story's always in Matsu's POV, unless I say otherwise. 'Cause she's awesome.**

**And on the off note, happy 7th birthday to my little bro, who I have just decided to nickname Sasuke. Because he's fun to poke. ^.^ Thanks for the cake bro!**

*~Story Start~*

Maka and Soul killed their enemy, while we smashed ours in the head. They both turned into souls, which Soul and I ate. I poked my forehead lightly and winced. "I'm gunna have a bruise agaaaaaain." I whined, mock-glaring at my sister.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Well then maybe someone should stop headbutting the enemies."

I glared at him. "Shut up, Shark Face!"

"Don't call me that!"

Maka and Kaiyo stood off to the side, laughing lightly at the two of us. "Soul, why don't you get you motorcycle so we can leave?" Kaiyo asked.

Soul sighed and started to walk off. "Fine. You guys wait for a bit at the entrance, I'll get the bike."

"Wait, Soul." We all turned to look at Maka in confusion. She was staring at the big church behind us.

Soul sighed. "We don't have time to go sight-seeing, Maka."

She shook her head. "That's not it. There's a soul wavelength from a meister and weapon in there...as well as 50 or so human souls surronding them."

Kaiyo stared at the church to. I groaned. Now she was interested. She sent me a look, obviously wanting me to shut up. "The humans are probably the Materazzi. It's a gang that's supposed to hang out in the church. But they haven't done anything bad enough to end up on Shinigami-sama's list."

Soul rolled his eyes at the two. "You guys are overreacting. It's saturday night. There' probably just wasted and having a party."

I glared at Soul. "Yea, because when you're a meister and a weapon, the first thing you do on a saturday night is get drunk and party with a gang." I snapped. No one accused my sister of overreacting. Except me.

He shot me a glare before sighing and walking towards where he left the motorcycle. "Fine. We'll go check it out. But if it's Black*Star bragging about how awesome he is, you guys owe me."

"We're here. The church of Santa Mario Novella." Soul said, stopping the motorbike.

I transformed back into a human and jumped off. I stretched before turning to look at the place. "I like it. Has an awesome gothic look to it."

Kaiyo sighed and shook her head. "You are such a freak, sis."

Maka suddenly ran up to the door of the building. "No! That's impossible!"

"Maka! What's wrong?" My sister asked, running up next to her. Soul and I followed quietly.

"They vanished..." She said, placing her hand on the door.

Soul looked up. "The bells stopped."

An anime vein appeared on my head. "Not the bells, you shark-faced idiot!"

"No...The 50-60 human souls...They vanished, leaving just the meister and weapon souls." Maka said. It was quiet for a moment. Maka took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. An uneasy feeling came over me, and I transformed back into a weapon. Kaiyo caught me and quietly followed Soul and Maka inside.

A girl ((Yes, Chrona is a girl)) stood inside the church alone. When the door opened, she looked towards us. "See? Those doors open inwards..." She told herself.

Maka clenched her fist. "There's deffinately two souls. But we can only see one person...Which means the weapon is inside the body." She said, glaring slightly at the girl. Kaiyo's grip tightened, and I noticed Soul getting closer to Maka.

"Medusa-sama, there are kinda four people here...Shut up! Be quiet Ragnarok..." She told herself, looking over her shoulder.

Soul transformed into his scythe form. Maka caught him and got into a defenesive position, Kaiyo following. _"What's going on Maka? Do you think the weapon's inside this guy?" _Soul asked.

"Be careful." Maka warned. "It's coming out."

The girl fell to the floor, clenching her head. It was quiet for a moment, and then she burst out screaming. A black blob began forming out of her back. I felt Kaiyo freeze up as eyes appeared on it's face and it looked towards us.

"Hey!" It said, suddenly punching the girl. It began poking her and giving her noogies while she tried to get it to stop.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD! THAT'S ENOUGH!" The girl shouted.

The thing pulled back, it's hands in the air. "Ooh ooh! Chrona's scary when she's high!"

It was quiet on our side, until. _"HOLY! SHIT THAT THING'S HUGE AND CAN TALK!" _I yelled, having a spazz moment.

"Matsu! Language!" Kaiyo scolded me, staring at the thing.

_"Don't scold me when we gotta fight that big ass thing!" _I countered, still freaking out.

Soul sighed. _"You two are kinda acting like those two right now..."_

_"Don't compare us to those freaks!" _I yelled at him.

"Taking souls that aren't on Shinigami-sama's list is forbiden!" Maka told her, cutting off our argument. "Are you from Shibusen?"

"'Shibusen'? What's that? Medusa-sama said it's okay to take souls. What's the problem?" She asked. She then looked to the side, blushing. "I'm not good at talking to girls...I don't know how to deal with this."

"More importantly, their souls look delicious." The thing told her.

It was quiet on our end again, until. _"Is the meister a guy or a girl? 'Cause...it looks like a girl, but saying it doesn't know how to talk to girls makes it seem like a guy."_

Kaiyo had an anime sweatdrop. "Not the time for that, Matsu."

((I think Chrona's a girl, 'cause of a pic in the manga, so I'm writing her as a girl.))

"Let's go Ragnarok." She told the thing. It turned into a strange liquid, then transformed into a sword. The girl grabbed it and struck at Maka from below. She blocked it with Soul, and punched the girl. She said something about Maka being able to speak to, before Maka tried to slice her with Soul. Chrona dodged and Soul hit the ground. She did a flip and kicked the girl in the stomach. She pulled Soul out of the ground, and hit Chrona in the neck. For smoe reason, her head didn't chop off. "You can't decapitate me." She said. Maka jumped away.

She landed next to Kaiyo and me. "What happened? She asked.

Maka frowned. "The weapon must be her blood. She was able to stop the attack at the vein. Soul and I are at a dissadvantage. I don't know if witch hunter would work either."

_"Then let us try! Let's go Kaiyo!"_ I cheered. Kaiyo nodded. She charged at the girl. She swung me around, aiming for her head. She blocked it with her sword. A mouth appeared on it. It screamed and we got pushed away by the sound waves. We flew away from her and crashed into when of the columns._ "Itai."_ I winced. I looked over at my shoulder to see it cut and bleeding. I frowned in confusion. _How did that happen?_

"I don't know how to deal with girls." The girl said to herself. She was quiet for a bit, before a psychotic look appeared on her face. "I didn't know it was okay to kill them. It would be nice to see what it feels like, my fingers in her hair. The doors open inwards, don't they."

((I believe Chrona's a girl, but her dialog really makes me want to slap her for making us confused.))

"Ragnarok. Scream." She said, holding the sword up infront of her. The mouth appeared again, and the sword started screaming, louder then before.

Maka and Kaiyo winced at the sound. "Shut up, will ya?" Maka said weakly. The girl sent an attack at us. Kaiyo rolled out of the way, while Maka covered her face, safe from the attack. The girl charged at Maka, and tried to hit her with an attack. She pointed her sword at Maka and struck. Maka blocked it with Soul, but his shoulder was cut from the attack. Maka pushed away from the girl with her foot and stopped in front of the door. The girl raised her sword and charged at Maka again.

I growled. _"Kaiyo get up! We gotta help!" _I screamed at her. She shook her head.

"No. What's the point? If Maka can't fight her, then what chance do we have?"

My eyes widened. _"What?! Stop being stupid! Kaiyo move!" _I screamed at her.

"NO!"

The girl was closer to them.

_"KAIYO NOW!"_

SLASH.

((If anyone would like to correct me on the sound a sword slashing someone makes, feel free to. I guessed, since I'm using the manga for the original lines, and it doesn't give a sound affect.))


	8. Soul Purge

_Recap:  
My eyes widened. "What?! Stop being stupid! Kaiyo move!" I screamed at her.  
__"NO!"  
__The girl was closer to them.  
__"KAIYO NOW!"  
__SLASH._

**Rawr....I have nothing to say today O.O...It's amazing isn't it? Ah well, enjoy the new chapter of this story, while I yell at myself for doing this instead of one of my projects.**

*~Story Start~*

I stared over at Maka and Soul shocked. Soul had transformed back into his human form, and took the hit for Maka. He collapsed to the floor, a huge cut over his chest. It was quiet for a moment, until Maka dropped to her knees next to her weapon. "Soul?" She asked quietly. "SOUL!"

I growled as the girl prepared for another attack._ "KAIYO GET THE HELL UP NOW!!" _I looked over at my shocked twin.

"N...no... no way..." She let out, shaking slightly.

I growled again. _"Fine! I'll do it myself!" _I yelled at her. I turned back into a human and jumped up. I ran towards where Maka and Soul were, ignoring my sis trying to grab my leg to stop me.

"Now then..." The girl said as she lifted up her sword. Maka covered Soul, and the girl brought the weapon down.

I jumped inbetween them, my arm transformed as a hammer. "You're not gunna hurt them." I glared at the girl. She glared back, bringing her sword backwards for another attack.

_"DUCK!"_

A blade shot out of the church doors, scraping my side lightly. It went through the girl holding her still. "What? My body..."

_"I SAID DUCK!"_

I ducked this time, kneeling next to Soul and Maka. A foot shot out of the door again, followed by Dr. Stein. The girl flew back a couple feet. Maka turned to look at the blade. "Then that's..."

A red hair man walked in, his arm transformed into a scythe. "PAPA HAS ARRIVED!" He shouted, stricking a hero's pose.

"Professor Stein, Soul is..." Maka started, turning to our teacher.

He kneeled down next to Soul, putting his lab coat over him. "I've given him first aid, but he'll still be in danger if he doesn't get proper treatment. Matsu, would you mind bringing you sister here? It'll be easier to defend you kids if you're all in the same place.

I nodded, jumping up. As I ran towards my sister, I glanced at the other guy. He seemed a little shock and was staring at Maka, mumbling something about her not respecting 'daddy'. _That's Maka's father? Well...he seems like a dork...but that was harsh... _I reached my sister, who was staring at the ground. I saw a small teardrop fall and land on the ground. I sighed and grabbed onto her arm, lifting her up and dragging her to where the others were.

"They said 'Kishin', but you're still a kid. This was over faster then I expected." Maka's father said, while turning to look at the girl.

She was standing up again, her sword in hand. The little creature things head popped out from under her arm. "I held the wound together to stop the bleeding!! HEY! Aren't you gunna thank me?"

I groaned. "The creepy ass goo thing's back..." I whined. I heard my sis mumble something about 'language'. I smiled at her and laid her down next to Soul.

I heard Stein saying something about 'the reason Shibusen was made'. Maka tried to ask him what he meant, while I glanced at the girl. _Because of her?_The black goo thing started poking her in the nose again. She started to complain about how she had bags under her eyes, and didn't know how to deal with them. _Yeah...she seems so dangerous..._ I thought sarcasticaly.

Maka's father turned into a scythe completly, and Stein-sensei picked him up. "Shall I protect you from the blade, senpai?" He asked.

_"Who do you think I am!?"_ He asked/yelled at him. He sighed. _"Ma~an, how many years has it been since I teamed up with you?"_

Stein-sensei laughed. "Just like an old man...."

_"WHO YOU CALLING OLD!?"_

The girl charged at them. "You're the first person I've seen with a screw in their head. I wanna touch it..."

_"EAT HIM! HE'S IN THE WAY!! EAT HIM!"_ The sword yelled.

"I don't understand!" The girl yelled. She brought the sword down on sensei. He blocekd it with the upper part of the scythe. Using the lower part, he lifted her up, and slamed her back on the ground. He raised his arm and brought it down on her.

"Soul Purge!" What looked like electricity shot into the girl. She cried out, coughing up black blood.

"An attack on the soul wavelength frequency! He's dealing damage to the whole body!" Maka explained, glancing over at me.

I winced a little. "Ouch. Remind me never to fight sensei..."

He raised his arm again. "Once more!" He tried to shock her again, but something black pierced him in the side. "What? The blood from before..."

I looked up. All the blood the girl had coughed up was floating around. White dots sudddenly appeared on them, and they became point, facing towards sensei. I twitched. "Great...now the blood has eyes..."

"BLOODY NEEDLE!" The blood's points all grew and attacked the spot sensei was in. He jumped out of the way in time. He started talking to Maka's dad about something. I was paying more attention to the black thing again.

He grabbed onto one side of the girl's lips and started pulling. "Hey, you! When you did that technique, your shoes went 'gabyou'! HEY!!"

The girl started struggling to get out of it's grasp. "No way...Gabyou went into the shoes? How was it able to? Wasn't it outside the shoes?" She looked over at us in time to see Stein charging at her. She lifted up her sword in an attempt to block. He caught the sword inbetween two parts of the scythe, and used the soul purge technique on her again. She flew past us, right out the door. The blood floating around sensei tried to stab him again, but he dodged in time.

I smiled, but Maka's eyes widened. "Watch out sensei!"


	9. A witch

**I'm sorry it took so long. I won't make excuses. I'm going back to my schedule of every sunday, or I hit myself on the head. Since it's halloween this week, and I shall be wearing my lovely panda costume, I wanted to write a Halloween filler. But, it ended up being a total fail with absolutly no story-line, even for a filler. So, I'm just gunna post the next chapter. **

*~Story Start~*

While Maka screamed, Sensei looked up. One of the blood drips was flying right by him. The goo popped out of the girl's body and yelled, "Die, screw glasses!" The blood shot out and stabbed him in the side. His glasses fell off, but he managed to steady himself.

He giggled insanely. "I'm gonna dissect you!" He looked up to see more of the bloody needles flying around.

"This is the end screwhead! Bloody Needle!"

His hand tightened on his weapon, and he swung it in circles ahead of himself. A large spirit appeared, taking the hit. He dropped the scythe and jumped up into the air, appearing behind the girl and goo. He slammed his foot down, landing it on the girl's head. She started to wobble around, while the goo tried to wake her up. Sensei got into position for another attack. "Double Soul Purge. Twin Lance!" He slammed both his hands on the girl and goo, sending two lance like attacks through them.

The girl flew backwards again. She landed on her back, blood triping everywhere. Maka inched closer to the door. "The needles will come again!" She warned. Sensei just shook his head. He picked up the sctyhe and stared at the girl.

It was quiet, until a scream jumped out of the girl. Her blood began forming spikes uncontrollably, making her jump off the ground.

I blinked in suprise, leaning over Maka's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"The resonance had been holding the body together, but it looks like it's rejecting..." She explained. I nodded, trying to look like I understood. Maka glanced over at me and sighed lightly. "It's killing her."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" I asked. She shook her head.

Her head suddenly sprang up, staring at the sky. "How did...It happened so fast!" She stuttered.

I looked at her in confusion. "How did what happen? What's going on, Maka?" She pointed towards teh sky shakily. I followed her finger. A women was floating in the sky on a broom. I growled slightly. _A witch? That explains Maka's reaction..._ I glanced over at Stein-sensei. _Looks like I'm the only one who can't tell...Dammit._

I zoned out as Stein started to explain something to Maka. I glanced over at my meister, who still seemed to be in shock. She didn't seem to be able to sense the witch now. Although that might have been because of the shock.

I cursed mentally again. _Dammit! Why are we so weak compared to everyone else here? Sure we took down some of those other guys, but they were like fighting children compared to this...Dammit!_

I looked up at the women to see her waving her hands in front of her oddly. I frowned. _Is she trying to cast a spell? _A bunch of arrows flew out from behind her, all directed at Stein-sensei. He brought the scythe back again, and slashed them with some kind of resonance. The women seemed to be amused, as a large snake came off her right arm. It crawled down towards the girl, who was still being rejected, and scooped her up in it's mouth. The witch flew away.

I sighed in relief. Maka turned to her weapon frowning. The red head man placed his hand on her shoulder and kneeled down next to her. She looked over. "Papa..."

I blinked, standing up. "So you are her father."

They ignored me, while the man smiled at Maka. "Let's head back."

I sighed and walked over to my meister. I grabbed onto her arms and pulled her up. She seemed able to walk. I spun her around and pushed her towards the door, frowning as I went.

_We're going to fight next time. And we're gunna win._


	10. Special Resonance?

**Hey people. Going to get swine flu shot today. Worried 'cause I'm actually allergic to it, so I need to get it at the hospital. Wish me luck.**

*~Story Start~*

Stein left the hospital room to go get Maka. Soul was lying on the other bed, while my twin and I sat on ours. I sighed lightly, leaning against her. "You better yet?"

Kaiyo nodded. "I'm really sorry about what happened, sis."

I sighed, lifting my head up to look at her. "It's cool. We're not dead, so it's fine."

"It's a good thing you're not dead too. That would take a lot of paper work." We turned our heads as a women came over. She worked as a doctor here, and according to Maka, her name was Medusa. She smiled at me. "How's your arm?"

I looked at the shoulder in question and shrugged it. "It seems fine. Hurts a little. No big deal."

She nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. "So what exactly happened to you?"

I sighed, while Kaiyo smiled nervously. "Got beaten by some pre-kishin girl..."

She was quiet for a moment, as she continued to write. "I see."

I pouted, lying down on the bed. "We wouldn't have gotten injured if we were better at fighting. Maka can see souls, and use witch hunter according to Kid, and Stein-sensei was amazing at fighting...WE, on the other hand, sucked."

Kaiyo frowned, looking over at me. "Don't say that. We don't suck. We just don't have amazing tricks up our sleeves. And don't you dare compare us to someone like Stein-sensei. He's older than us. Of course he'd have more practice."

"Kid could kick his ass."

"Kid's a shinigami!"

"So there's no point in training since Kid'll beat us anyway?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

Our minuture argument was cut off by someone laughing. We looked over at Medusa-sensei, who was laughing behind her clipboard. "I'm sorry. You two are just so funny. But anyway, if you two are really worried about falling behind." She looked at us over her clipboard. "I could help you two out."

I jumped up into a sitting position. "Really? How?" I asked exictedly.

She smiled at us. "There is a special resonance technique I could show you. Not many people are able to do it, so it gets forgotten a lot."

"Really?" Kaiyo asked nervously. "What's it called?"

She smiled at us. "It's called the-"

"Medusa-sama?" A voice interupted. The door opened and Tia poked her head in. "Maka was wondering if she could see Soul."

Something seemed to flash across Medusa-sensei's face, but she was smiling at Tia the next second. "Of course. She's his meister after all." She turned to look at us. "Shall I see you tomorrow?"

We nodded, me smiling like crazy. "Sure thing!"

She walked out of the room. Tia opened the door and Maka and herself walked in. Maka smiled at us before walking over to Soul. We looked over at Tia. "So what are you doing here Tia?"

She blinked, but smiled. "I'm training here. Medusa-sama's training me as a medic." She sighed. "The only down side is I have to follow Baka*Star ans Tsubaki on their missions, to make sure he doesn't get to messed up. But he always does, so I need even more training for these crazy injuries he gets."

"Suckish." Kaiyo stated bluntly.

"Very." She agreed.

The door slammed open. Me and Kaiyo jumped, falling off the bed. Black*Star jumped into the room. "Are you okay Soul?" He jumped onto his bed and grabbed unto the front of Soul's shirt, swinging him around. "Pull yourself together! I'm here! Open your eyes! Hurry up and look at my face!"

"Baka*Star!!"

Thwump.

Black*Star was thrown into our previously used bed. Maka wipped the blood off her book as Tia turned her arm back to normal. "Well now that that's over with..."

I giggled lightly, leaning back. Everyone started talking between themselves. I looked over at my sister, who was thinking about something. I sighed happily, looking forward to what Medusa-sensei had in mind.


	11. Mission time! Time for a comeback!

**Blargh, last chapter had such a bad ending. Ah wells. Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter! Also, please go vote on the poll in my profile page. It'll decided which story I finish first. It will end January 14th. Rawr, while I was writing Matsu's explanation of the dreams, she had a texan accent in my head. I think I lost it a little... Also, I might change how I spell Patty from time to time. Sorry 'bout that.**

*~Story Start~*

_"Last one!"_ I cheered. Kaiyo swung me forward and slammed into the last puppet. It broke into pieces before disappearing into smoke. Kaiyo settled me down on the grass and I changed back. I jumped up and gave her a high five. "Awesome shot sis."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

"Good job you two." We looked over at Medusa-san. She was siting on a rock away from us, writing down notes. "You've progressed very well."

We beemed. After a hard two weeks of training everyday, we improved a large amount. Training actually worked - who knew? However, Medusa-san always told us that we couldn't tell anyone what we training to do for some reason. So, whenever we were asked about it by the gang, we had to change the subject. Thankfully, but annoyingly, Black*Star's started to declare that we we're building a shrine to him. Yeah, right. Kid's version was a little better, but slightly odd. He claimed we were off practicing symmetry. Can you even do that? Ah well...

We grinned. "Thank you Medusa-san. When do you think we'll be able to use the technique?" Kaiyo asked, sitting down.

She smiled that smile. If you've seen her, you know the one. The smile that looks nice, but a little creepy at the same time. "Very soon. Infact, you should have it by next week."

Our eyes light up (probably). "Really? That's great!" I cheered.

She nodded. "Very good. Expecially since you two have a mission next week."

We blinked. "We do?" Kaiyo asked, tilting her head to the side.

She nodded again. "Shinigami-sama's assigning a special mission to you two, as well as Kid."

Kaiyo blushed slightly. I smirked at her, and she glared. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Medusa. "So what do we gotta do to learn it?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. She threw them towards me. I caught them with ease and looked them over. "All you have to do is have Matsu eat these pills every night until your mission. You should be able to use the technique by then."

Kaiyo frowned. "That's it? Then what was the point of all the training?" She asked.

"It was to make sure you two were strong enough for it. Even if you had this technique, if you couldn't control it there'd be no point." She explained, getting off the rock. She started to leave, looking at the two of us over her shoulder. "Good luck you two."

We watched her walk away before looking at eachother. "Am I the only one getting a bad feeling about this?" Kaiyo asked.

I shrugged, stuffing the pills in my pocket. "Whatever. C'mon, let's head back."

* * *

_Ow. Ow. My goddamn head._

I marched beside my twin to Shinigami-sama's room. My head was down as she directed me through the empty halls. Everyone else was in class.

"You don't look to well." I looked up to see Kid and his two weapons.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Kid. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

He shrugged. "As long as you two are symmetrical." He said, walking alongside us.

I growled, my hammer-ing hand becoming a fist. "If my head didn't hurt so much, I'd smash your un-symmetrical head in."

His head whipped around to look at me, eyes opened wide. "Don't say that! I am perfectly symmetrical. Perfectly!"

I smirked, and pointed to his head. "Three lines. Your left side."

He froze for a moment, before jumping at my sister, burying his head inbetween her neck and shoulders. "How horrible I am! Being unsymmetrical filth! I should just die and save the world some trouble."

Kaiyo blinked rapidly, a blush forming on her face. "Kid-kun!"

I glared lightly. "Oi. I said that to annoy you, not have you harass my twin."

Liz laughed slightly, walking over next to me. "So, what's wrong with you."

I looked up at the older Thompson and sighed. "Been getting these annoying nightmares that have been keeping me up. They're all pretty much the same. Dark room, lots of screaming, red flashes and this wierd black goo. It's annoying as hell." While I explained the dreams, I noticed Kid looking over at me. I turned to him. "You gunna let go now?"

"No! Not until I can re-pay the world for having dealt with my unsymmetrical self." He sobbed, hiding again. Kaiyo blushed more and I growled. I turned on my heel and started walking towards Shinigami's-sama's room.

"C'mon. If we take to long, he might 'Shinigami Chop' someone. Hopefully Kid." I called, wlaking away from the group. Liz and Patty caught up with me, but Kaiyo was a little slow.

"Guys, please wait! Kid-kun's heavy!"

* * *

"And that's your mission. Any questions!" Shinigami-sama asked, sticking a giant finger in the air.

I looked around at the others. Kid, like I had predicted, had been Shinigami Chopped as soon as we walked in. He was still lying on the floor, symmetrically of course. Kaiyo kept looking over at him, and seemed more focused on something other than a mission for once. Liz was looking at her nails discreetly, and Patty was humming to herself about giraffes. So just me and Kid, unless he was unconcious and it was just me, had been the only ones listening. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. "When do we leave?"

Shinigami smiled, I think. "Tomorrow morning. Good luck on your mission. Out you go to prepare." He said, waving us towards the door.

Kaiyo and I left as the Thompson sisters tried to drag Kid out. Kaiyo looked over at me. "Are you sure about this sis? What about your headaches?"

I smiled at her. "It's fine. I'll be totally top shape tomorrow. And we've got the technique Medusa-san taught us, so we've got nothing to worry about." I pumped my arm in the air. "Now let's go get ready to kick butt!"


	12. God I hate symmetry

**Well, according to the poll, people would like me to finish this story first. Thank you to everyone who voted! So, it's time to get this story going again. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Kaiyo and Matsu have a girl moment in this chapter. I love it ^.^**

*~Story Start~*

"Ne, Kid-kun? How much longer we gotta float around for?" I whined, leaning against my sister. Kaiyo sighed, and looked away from the water for an answer.

Kid sighed, removing his shinigami mask. "It should show up eventually. It make take a while however. We don't know exactly what we're looking for."

Kaiyo blinked. "What? Then how do we know to even look in the ocean?"

I sighed. "If people had been paying attention to Shinigami-sama instead of worrying about others, than they would know." I hinted. Kaiyo's face reddend slightly, but I continued on. "Apparently the thing we're after took a bite out of the side of the town near the water. It makes sense that it would be in the water."

Liz frowned. "Not really..."

Patty giggled. "Water beasts, water beasts!"

Kid sighed. He turned his head towards the water, pointing something out. "That must be it."

We all looked over to where Kid pointed. My eyes widened, along with Kaiyo and Liz's. A large boat was suddenly floating besides us.

"A-a ghost ship! It's a ghost ship!" Liz cried, leaning away from the boat.

"Wow! It's so big!" Patty cheered.

"Damn..." Kaiyo and I muttered in sync.

Kid sighed. "Alright Patty. Take us to the ship."

"Aye aye, captain!" She cheered with a salut. Kaiyo frowned while watching Patti grab the oars.

"Umm, Kid-kun? Are you sure that's a good ide-eeek!"

Our boat shot forward as Patti started pattling like a crazy women. Everyone fell backwards as we zoomed towards the boat.

"No! Patty! Slow down!" Liz cried.

_Smash!_

Did you hear that? That was the sound of two meisters and three weapons slamming into a boat while sitting in a wooden boat. Remember that sound. It'll be on the test. Oh look, a crack in our boat!

I groaned as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Well. That sucked."

"Patty! How could you be so careless?" Kid yelled, jumping up.

I shook my head while helping my sister sit up. "You tell her Kid."

"You didn't even hit the center of the boat! It's unsymmetrical!" He cried.

Kaiyo and I sweatdropped. "Symmetry. Really Kid?" I asked.

He turned and pointed at another part of the ship. "Do it again. Hit it right there." He commanded.

My sister, Liz and I all whipped around to stare at him. "WHAT?"

"Yes sir!" Patty cheered, saluting again. She grabbed the oars, brought us away from the boat, and slammed us into again in the spot Kid had pointed at.

_Smash!_

For those of you who didn't get the first sound, here it is again. Remember, on your test. Oh look, the crack's bigger. Joy.

"Kid. Do that again, and I swear you will not make it back to Shibusen without serious head troubles." I threatened, glaring at the freak boy.

Kaiyo sighed, pushing herself up. "Let's just get this over with before we all get head damage."

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot making up split up to search the same area. What sense does that make?" I growled, stretching my arms.

Kaiyo shrugged while looking around. "Who knows. All I know is, we're going to end up at the same place eventually, so just go along with it." I stopped to stare at her. She kept going for a bit, before turning back. She tilted her head, confused. "What?"

"That's your lame ass excuse? 'We're gunna end up in the same place anyway'. If we're going to the same place, why not go in a group, so if we get attacked we can cover eachother's backs?" I asked.

She blinked. "Well...that's because..."

"Ah don't worry about it. I know your real reasoning." She looked at me curiously. "You don't wanna go against your darling Kid-kun." I finished, walking towards her.

Her face turned red as she looked away from me. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. 'Darling Kid-kun'? Yeah, r-right." She defended, pouting slightly.

I smirked. "Yeah, okay. Notice how everyone else calls him Kid, while you go on with you're Kid-kun? Psh, it's obvious."

She glared at me lightly. "Kid-_kun_, because even though he's our friend, he's still a shinigami and deserves respect."

"Yeah, okay, and you blush out of respect too?"

Her face reddened more. "What about you and Soul, huh?"

I looked at her expectantly. "What about me and Soul?"

"I've never seen you fight with someone so much. I figured when you did get a crush, you'd be teasing him but being cool about it, not constantly fighting and hammering him." She explained, shrugging her story.

I blinked, before looking forward. "Yeah, 'cause I just fight with Soul. I tease Kid and fight with Black*Star a lot too."

"Yeah, but you told Maka yourself that Kid's symmetry thing drove you crazy, so you'd never go out with him. Plus, it's Black*Star. He fights with everyone." She countered.

Crap. Damn smart ass twin being my meister.

"Fine, you got me. I'm head over heels for Soul. As soon as we return, I'm planing on locking Maka in the closet just so I can steal Soul and hide him at our place. You're gunna sleep on the couch." I said sarcastically. "Can we just get this over with."

Kaiyo rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Let's do this."

See, this is a prime example of why you never say 'Let's do this', or anything along those lines. Bad stuff happens. Always. Look it up. This'll be on the test too.

I walked ahead of my sister. Out of nowhere, the ground below us began shaking. Kaiyo fell over to the side, while I crouched down for balance. Suddenly, the floor beneath me opened up, and dropped me below. I looked up at the hole to see Kaiyo's face at the edge of it.

"MATSU!"

That's when the hole slammed itself shut.


	13. Ghosts, fighting and flying oh my!

*~Story Start~*

"Matsu? Oi, Matsu. You okay?" I groaned as I opened my eyes, trying to blink away the bluriness. When I could finally see properly, I saw Liz standing over me.

"Oh hey Liz. Sup?" She sweatdropped as I waved at her from the floor.

She reached her hand out for mine and pulled me up. "Looks like the same thing happened to you guys." She said to herself, looking around. She looked back at me. "Giant hole in the floor appear out of nowhere."

I blinked. "Yea. How'd you know?"

She sighed. "Same thing happened to us." She blinked, before hitting herself in the head. "Ah, crap. Kid and Patti are still being chased by that freaky clown thing."

I blinked, confused, but nodded. "Can't Kid just fight it with Patti?"

She sighed, looking over at me. "Kid? Why do you think that freak made sure he had two guns?"

I thought for a minute, before a little light bulb went off in my head. "Oh crap. Symmetry...But if he holds Patti with two hands it's symmetrical!"

"You think he's gunna realize that?" She asked.

I stayed quiet for a moment, before sighing. "True. Ah well. Let's get out of here before they get themselves killed." I started to walk down the hallway, but Liz grabbed onto my arm. I turned back and looked at here curiously. "What?"

"I just came from that way. The exit's probably this way." She said, pointing the opposite direction.

I pouted. "Well did you have a wall to your back? How do you know that the other way down there wasn't the exit."

She sighed, pulling my arm. "Stubborn like Kid...C'mon, this way." She said, pulling me down the hallway.

* * *

"...Okay, I think we're lost." Liz said, scratching her head.

"No shit sherlock." I said, pouting in the corner.

She growled, glaring over at me. "I don't see you helping!"

"I tried to, but you dismissed it with a wave of your perfectly manicured hand." I shot back.

It was quiet for a moment.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea either." I answered, shrugging slightly.

"Are you two lost?" A voice asked us.

Liz started looking around like crazy while I just looked up. "Who's there?"

A small girl floated down from the ceilling and landed in front of us. "Do you two wish to-"

"Eeek! It's a ghost!" Liz screeched, hiding behind me.

I blinked, staring at it. "That's...kinda cool."

"No it isn't! It's probably come here to eat our souls or something! I've heard of ghosts doing stuff like that. Oh no, what'll Kid and Patti do with out me?" Liz cried, freaking out completly.

The ghost girl twitched once.

"Kid'll probably leave Patti for a more symmetrical weapon, and Patti'll keep on playing and drawing with giraffes." I answered, watching the ghost with intrest.

She twitched again.

"Are you crazy? It took Kid forever to find Patti and me! How long will it take him to find a new weapon that's symmetrical?" She asked.

Third twitch. We're out.

"Will you two shut up and listen to me! You wanna get out of here, no?" The ghost girl yelled, glaring daggers at the both of us.

Liz paled and started shaking behind me, while I stayed the same. "Y-yes we'd l-like to get out of here."

The ghost sighed. "Then follow me." She answered, floating past us and back the way we came.

We both stood there for a moment before I followed, smirking. "Told ya that was the right way."

* * *

We reached a staircase with a door at the top of it. "Here we are. The exit. Hope I don't see you two in here again." She called, looking back at us.

Liz was still shaking, but I smiled and nodded. "Yep. Thanks!"

Liz shot up the stairs and out the door while I walked behind her calmly. However, we both stopped and blinked at the sight we saw.

"What do you mean 'cause it wasn't symmetrical'? You were gunna let that thing kill you just 'cause it wasn't symmetrical?" Kaiyo shouted, wacking Kid with Patti in gun form.

He grabbed his head, glaring at my sister. "I wasn't going to let it kill me. I just wasn't going to fight it without both my weapons since it would be unbalanced." He shot back.

Kaiyo glared harder. "Who cares about symmetry when it means life or death?"

Kid glared back just as hard. "I do, obviously."

Kaiyo twitched, throwing Patti at his head. "Yea, just you!" She blinked, and looked over to where Liz and I were standing, frozen. "Oh, hi Liz." She looked at me, smiling. "Matsu! You're all right!"

I nodded shakily. "Y-yeah..."

Patti transformed back into a human and waved at her sister. "Hi sis!"

We finally managed to unfreeze and walked over to the two. "So, what happened to that clown guy?" Liz asked.

Kaiyo frowned. "I took care of him since someone was being to ridiculous to." She said, glaring over at Kid slightly.

He glared back. "It was unsymmetrical."

"Like I care!"

Kid was about to argue back, when he froze, and looked behind him. We all stared at him for a moment before following his gaze. Behind us all flew a girl in the air with dark, dripping wings.

Kaiyo took a step back as I glared, gritting my teeth. "You."

The girl blinked looking around. "What happened here?" She asked. She was quiet for a moment before looking back at us. "Oh really? Then I should kill them."

I smirked glaring up at her. "Bring it on. Right sis?"

Kaiyo nodded, smiling in confidence. "Round two, here we come."


	14. Himitsu gijutsu wa!

**I'm back! After a long ass break, I am back. VEEERRRRYYY sorry about it, but thank yous to all the new people who read and watched my story. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**[1] Google translate. Forgive me if it's wrong. The first part should be 'secret technique', and the second 'demon-'. If the first part is wrong, feel free to correct me.**

* * *

*~Story Start~*

Liz and Patti and I transformed into our weapon forms, while Kaiyo and Kid caught us. Kaiyo looked over at Kid, glaring slightly. "Think you can manage defending yourself now?" She asked coldly.

Kid didn't bother to look over, but stared at the enemy. "I think I'll do fine. If you don't mind, I'll take him first, you can finish him off if it's needed."

Kaiyo nodded, facing the girl. I sweatdropped at the two. _"What...exactly happened while I was gone?"_

Kaiyo rolled her eyes, getting into fighting position. "Tell ya later." She mumbled.

"Get in my way and I'll kill you." The girl called from her side.

"Is that so?" kid asked, aiming Liz and Patti. "Let's go." He disappeared from next to us, and re-appeared beside the girl. He kicked her into the air, and caught her with Liz. Her shot her into the air again, and continued a rapid fire.

_"Impressive..." _I noted, nodding in approval.

Kaiyo growled, her grip tightening. "We're better."

Suddenly, Kid jumped up, and pinned the girl with his legs. He shot her in the face with both Liz and Patti, and released her so she skidded away. She fell off the boat and Kid landed on the boat. He looked at us, smirking. "Looks like we didn't need your help after all."

Kaiyo was about to reply, when the boat started shaking. The girl came up from under Kid, attacking him with the sword. Kaiyo started to run forward, by I was distracted by Patti asking a question. Liz started replying, but Patti cut her off with a laugh. _"No, no that's no it! I just wanted to know, is that kid a girl or a boy? Onee-chan, what were you thinking about all by yourself? Kya ha ha ha ha."_

_"That's...actually a really good question...I think it's a girl." _I answered.

_"You think so Kaiyo? It's hard to tell, isn't it?" _She said with a laugh.

I was about to reply, when Kaiyo cut me off with a shake. "Do you mind! It's our turn Matsu. Focus!" She barked, stopping next to Kid.

Suddenly, a head jumped up and started screaming. I blinked in suprise._ "Is...is that a head?" _

Kaiyo made a _tch_ sound. "It's the clown I fought with...Must've been alive still." Cannons started to fire all around us. Kaiyo ducked to dodge one. "You ready to give that a try, sis?" I nodded, smiling in excitement.

We looked around for the girl, who was floating behind us, unharmed. She suddenly shot a large wave at us, which cut the ship in two. "Two perfect pieces...It's somehow moving." Kid muttered to himself.

Kaiyo ignored him, running towards the fleeing demon girl. "You won't escape!" She held me the same way a batter in baseball does before he hits. "Soul resonance!" A massive amount of energy surronded my head, turning into a large black hammer. "Himitsu gijutsu wa!**[1]**" As she said these words, my head started to throb in pain. I shook it violently, before re-focusing. "Akuma-"

"Wait!" Kaiyo, stumbled while swinging me, slipped on a wet piece of wood, and nearly fell into the water. She managed to steady herself, but ended up slamming me ino the side of the boat.

_"OW!"_

"I'm sorry sis!" She apologized while pulling me up. She whirled around to glare at Kid, who had yelled. "Why did you stop me? She's getting away!"

Kid ignored her. "Where did you learn to do that."

Kaiyo blinked, suprised. "What does that matter? We need to stop her! It's part of the mission!"

"This is more important than that!" He yelled, glaring hard at us both.

Kaiyo blinked, blushing slightly. "Eh?"

I sighed. _"Not the time to be blushing. And very intellectual come back by the way. 'Eh'. Never would have thought of that one."_

Kid was quiet for a moment, but then he summoned his flying skateboard. "Get on." he ordered.

Kaiyo blinked, suprised once again. "Pardon?"

"Get. On. We're going back. Forget the mission. Father and Stein need to see this." Kid ordered. Kaiyo nodded nervously, walking over. She got on the skate board as well, blushing as she held on to Kid. When Kid took off and the wind was making a lot of noise, she looked over at me nervously.

"What do they need to see?"


End file.
